


Don't Go

by airond (one_hell_of_an_otaku)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Suicide, Sad, Sad Ending, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, Zombies are called "Infected" in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_hell_of_an_otaku/pseuds/airond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Infected were increasing in number, and there was no way to stop it. The only way to escape it was by running and fighting. But, not everyone is able to get off scotch-free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

When the apocalypse hit, no one could believe it. Everyone thought the military would have things under control, but that was the least of their concerns. No, the government’s top priority was keeping the officials safe and out of harm’s way, not even bothering to go to the citizen’s aid until all the higher ups were in a secure location. But, by the time doctors and scientists and anyone else decided to help, it was too late. The virus had spread and there was practically no way to tell if someone was infected until there was no way to escape it.

First, their skin would pale. Not all at once, though. No, it was never that easy to tell. It paled and paled over the course of almost a month until it’d reached a ghostly white. Then, a dirty green would start to spot up and the infected would slowly lose all control of their mind until they were a mindless hunk of meat. But by the time the white of their skin would show up and the tint of green would set, they’d infect pretty much anyone they came in contact with.

And so that’s how the government and its system crumbled, leaving the nation’s people to fend for themselves. All contact with other countries was cut off and even state borders were fenced in so nobody could move areas. Everybody was contained.

That’d been going on for almost a year, and supplies had started to drop. Sure, less and less healthy people were surviving and it was a horrible relief to admit, but even with the numbers dropping it wasn’t like the rate of food and water would spike up. No, it would continue to drop just as the lives did.

The gentle sound of feet scraping against the asphalt that was the street was the only noise heard throughout the area. Gavin and Michael treaded carefully outside an abandoned gas station where the rest of what used to be Achievement Hunter rested inside. They paced back and forth in front of the entrance, hand in hand, to pass the time. They were put on watch duty as the sun slowly set and would soon have to continue their shift inside the building as the night dragged on.

“Michael,” Gavin spoke up, breaking the silence that had settled over the two.

“Yeah, Gav?”

“I want to go home.” Gavin stared down at the ground and stopped walking, causing Michael to stop next to him. He stared down at his jeans that were frayed at the ankles and looked at his dirty Converse. His eyes traveled up to the dirty _People Like Grapes_ shirt that hung loosely on his body from the lack of food they’d been experiencing. His eyes traveled over to Michael and he saw how his shirts had begun fitting him a bit bigger as well. His jeans were cut at the bottom and his shoes were in better shape than the Brit’s, but his appearance was still horrible.

“I do too,” Michael nodded as he brought Gavin into a hug, wrapping his arms around his waist and feeling a pair of arms rest along his shoulders. “We all do.”

“I don’t want to run anymore, Michael. I want to be able to have everything go back to normal. I want to sit around and play video games. I want to hear you scream at me while we play _GTA V_ and do dumb _Things To Do_ videos with you.” He rested his head on Michael’s chest and took a deep breath as he felt his body start shaking. “I want to see Burnie and Joel and hear Barb’s dumb puns. I want everything to be the same again.”

Michael bit his lip and nodded once more as one of his hands traveled up Gavin’s spine to rub soothingly at his back. What else was he supposed to do? It wasn’t like he could snap his fingers and everything would go back to before the virus hit. The only thing he could do was attempt to get Gavin’s mind off the matter, and even that was proving to be harder as the days passed.

“We might not go back to what we had before,” Michael choked out, “but we need to make the most of what we have now. That sounds really fucking cheesy, but it’s true. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather kiss that dumb face of yours than have to see you upset.”

“My face isn’t dumb,” Gavin muttered. He picked his head up from where it rested and managed to put on a small smile. His eyes were glossy and a few cuts littered the area around his eyebrows.

“Well not to you,” Michael grinned. “But I’m stuck looking at it all day long.” He pressed their foreheads together and slowly connected their lips. The hand that had been rubbing Gavin’s back cupped his cheek as their lips met and the one resting on his waist settled under the Brit’s shirt.

Gavin sighed out of his nose and smiled as he felt butterflies beat against his chest. No matter how many times they kissed, it seemed as if Michael could never fail to leave him breathless every time.

“Do you think we could get Geoff and Jack to take our shift or something?” Gavin asked as they parted.

“I’m sure it wouldn’t take much convincing.”

The two walked back into the store, fingers intertwined, and Geoff and Jack were already grabbing for their weapons. “You guys go relax in the corner or something,” Geoff said while pointing to the counter where a cash register should’ve been. “Just don’t have sex or anything. I don’t think Ryan and Ray would appreciate that.”

“We’ll be as quiet as possible,” Michael joked. He flipped Geoff the bird as they walked outside and brought Gavin to sit on his lap behind the counter. Gavin straddled his hips and their hands stayed interlocked, never leaving one another’s grasp unless a kiss was to be given and one of them would tangle their fingers into the other’s hair.

“Do you think they’ll find a cure?” Gavin asked as he played with Michael’s unruly curls. Without any barber shops, it’d been quite a hassle to cut his locks. They’d used a piece of glass before to hack away at the strands, but it proved to be too messy. Finding a pair of scissors had been one of their saviors a few months back, and Geoff losing them hadn’t been one of the highlights of their roaming.

“If they get off their lazy asses, then maybe,” Michael shrugged. “Maybe if the stupid government actually spends money on something useful, they’ll have something to rule over again.”

“I bet I’d be a good president,” Gavin said.

“Oh yeah? How?”

“Well, I’d let everybody have what they want,” Gavin smiled. “That way there wouldn’t be anybody who was upset.”

“What about the people who wanna rob stores and shit? Or the people who hate guys like us?” Michael asked. “You forget that people are greedy and others read the bible too much.”

“Well I’ll tell them to piss off and get out of my country,” Gavin said. “And then I’d make you my First Lady.”

“Gee, thanks,” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Hey, Michael.”

“What?”

“Did you ever think about the two of us getting married?”

Michael raised his eyebrows in surprise, letting his hands settle on Gavin’s hips. “Well, I mean yeah. Who doesn’t think about that?” He let a small smile overcome his features of shock and gazed up at Gavin through hazy eyes. “If we survive this and everything gets well enough again to where we can have a wedding, I’ll be sure to make you Gavin _Jones._ ”

“You don’t want to be Michael _Free_?” Gavin asked playfully.

“Fuck that,” Michael shook his head with a laugh. “You’re gonna be Gavin Jones and you’re gonna like it.”

“Alright,” Gavin grinned. “But you have to ask the question before I officially agree to any of this.”

“Ask what question?”

“You have to ask to marry me, you dope,” Gavin sighed. “I can’t be Gavin Jones if I ask you. It just doesn’t work that way.”

“Well then,” Michael smiled. “Gavin Free, would you grant me the honor of allowing my last name to replace yours and marry me?”

“I most certainly will,” Gavin nodded. He leaned down and planted his lips on Michael’s, high on the feeling that filled his chest. His head felt like it was going to mush and his limbs felt as if they couldn’t support themselves as Michael’s lips moved against his.

Michael smiled into the kiss as he realized that yes, he had just asked Gavin to marry him and he had accepted. He could’ve asked on better terms, but asking at all was enough to get Michael to feel giddy inside.

“Congrats, guys!” Ray yelled after a few seconds.

“Fuck off!” Michael shouted back. “You weren’t supposed to hear that!”

“Somebody had to!”

Gavin shook his head and flashed a smile before closing his eyes and resting his head on Michael’s shoulder. The two stayed suspended in silence for a few more minutes until Jack opened the door with a frown on his face and said the three words they all dreaded.

“There’s a horde.”

Ray and Ryan were quick to jump to action, grabbing their weapons and meeting the two Gents outside. Michael and Gavin were reluctant to separate but did so anyways, knowing they needed all men to stop such a large crowd of infected.

Michael grabbed a machete he had found a few weeks ago and held the door open for Gavin, waiting for him to find his metal bat and small daggers before running outside to join the rest of their group. They all stood with weapons in hand, prepared to wipe out their enemies and get back to safety as soon as possible.

The first few stumbled up to the group of six and the Gents quickly took them out. It seemed easy enough, but then more and more kept coming, causing everyone to be alert and to keep fighting without any breaks in between. There were at least forty of them, and soon they started ganging up on the fighters.

Michael was the first and last to fall, getting bitten in the forearm and a deep gash went from his knee to his ankle. A scream of agony left his lips and he fell over, watching as Gavin swung his bat and caved their heads in. Blood dripped and oozed out of Michael’s wounds and Gavin was quick to go to his aid after killing the infected. The only thing stopping him was Jack’s arms wrapping around his waist and arms to hold him back. By then they had managed to rid themselves of the horde and the sound of staggered breaths and scraping shoes was replaced by Gavin’s screams and Michael’s deep breaths.

“Let me go!” he yelled. “Jack, please! Let me go! Michael needs my help!” His eyes were darting around and the beautiful sea green colors of his irises were now clouded by grief. “Put me down!”

“You know he can’t do that, Gav,” Ryan shook his head. He went to help Jack and managed to hold down his legs and stop the furious kicking.

Geoff shook his head and walked in circles, pulling on the strands of his unkempt hair. Was he supposed to go and help Michael? Of course not. Touching him would only risk being infected as well. Was he expected to help hold Gavin down and attempt to calm him? There was no way he could do that either. The only thing he could do was walk over to Ray and wrap his arms around the Hispanic’s shoulders as a few tears drowned his eyes.

“Gavin, stop!” Michael yelled from the ground. “Calm down, boi.” He pushed himself into a sitting position and slid his machete towards the store, making sure he didn’t push it toward anyone’s feet. He wasn’t going to need that anymore.

“But Michael! I can’t leave you there. We were supposed to survive this! You were supposed to be happy and so was I and we were supposed to be together forever.” Tears traveled down his cheeks and he could feel Jack’s hold on him loosen so he could wipe the salty water from his face. “We were gonna get married, Michael. I was gonna be Gavin Jones…”

Michael nodded and wiped at his eyes when his vision was blurred as he stared at Gavin. “I know, Gav. I know.”

“Michael, don’t leave me. You can’t.”

Geoff had long since left with Ray back into the store, unable to watch as Gavin screamed for Michael. They wouldn’t want to be there when someone was to put him down, either. Ryan had let go of Gavin’s legs and by then Jack only had his hands wrapped around his arms to pull him back if needed.

“You’ll be okay, Gav,” Michael said. He let out a breathy laugh that was filled with anything but humor. “You’ve survived this long and you can keep going even longer without me.”

“Michael, you know I can’t,” Gavin shook his head.

“Listen... listen t’me… I’m so proud of you…” Michael hugged his hands close to his chest and shook his head with a sad smile. “I’m so fucking proud of you for making it this long, Gavin. So you better not go and fucking pour that progress down the drain by offing yourself or something.”

“Michael, please,” Gavin whimpered.

“You’re gonna keep going and you’re gonna help the guys live, you got that? You’re gonna stay there with Ray and you two are gonna be as much of a badass as Ryan or something, okay? You have to do that for me. You have to keep _living_ for me.” Michael pressed his hands to the ground and attempted to pick himself up, ignoring the small rocks that dug into his skin.

“What are you doing, Michael?” Ryan asked.

“You guys aren’t gonna get rid of me,” Michael grunted as he steadied himself on his legs. “I know that for a fact. And I don’t wanna end up turning right here and forcing you guys to kill me at all, so I’m leaving. That way you guys can leave or whatever and get to safety.”

“I’m not leaving you, Michael,” Gavin cried out.

“Yes, you are,” Michael ordered. “I don’t care if Jack has to strap you to his back or something, you’re gonna fucking go and move on.” Michael pointed his chin towards Jack and let out a small sigh. “Take care of him, okay? Don’t let him do anything stupid.”

Jack bit his bottom lip and nodded, trying to ignore the tears that distorted his vision.

“Please, don’t go, Michael.”

Michael waved his hand and saluted the trio before turning around. “I love you, Gavin. Don’t you fucking forget that.”

“I love you, too, Michael,” Gavin yelled out as he accepted that no, he couldn’t stop Michael from leaving as long as Jack and Ryan were around.

He could only do as Michael said and live for the both of them.


End file.
